fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Jadewalk Mountain
Roleplay FREYA KYLAN: Freya walked up from behind Adrean and yelled, “Boo!” It was really only to loosen him up. Adrean seemed very tense for some reason. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya sat down beside him and plopped a Custard Burst in her mouth. “To what do I owe the honour for this date, mister?” she asked. It was at such a short notice, '''FREYA KYLAN: '“It’s all wonderful,” she assured him, then took a good look at the selection. “You... you remembered every one of my favourite food?” Freya seed, turning to him with an expression of surprise. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya considered telling him, then just tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not important anyway. So, why‘d you call me here?” She was desperate for a change of topic. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I said, it’s not important!” Freya told him a little too harshly. “Now answer the question, Adrean.” Her tone became soft. “Please.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“When I say it’s nothing, I mean it’s nothing!” Freya hissed, glaring at him, then looking away so that he would ‘t see her shut her eyes in order to attempt to stop the tears. “And if you are, then you’re going to be here for a long time.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya, realizing it was no use to hide from him anymore, buried her face in his chest and whispered, “It-it’s George. He-he-“ her voice broke. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“He-he’s fallen ill, and my parents don’t even care! They never care!” Freya wiped her eyes. “The doctors say they have never seen anything like it. He’s forgetten stuff. It was small at first, but now...” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya nodded, giving him a small smile. “Yeah, one day at a time.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to regain the teasing air from before. “So, are we here to talk about our life problems or will you tell me why you called me here?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh, Adrean” she whispered, smiling at the words. Freya turned to him and punched him in the arm. “Of course I’ll go with you! I was beginning to wonder when you would ask!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed. “That you are,” she said with a smile and reached up to kiss him. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smirked. “Sure, But I call dibs on first choice!” She made a mad dash for the picnic blanket and waved at Adrean. “You’re slow.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Whatever you say,” she told him, chewing a piece of Mallowmelt. “Isn’t The Bramble tournament coming up soon?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Of course I will! Why wouldn’t I? Besides, I need to see if you’re actually as good as you say you are.” Freya gave him a pointed look. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyes dawned with understanding. “Oh! You’re ''him!” She gazed at him in wonder. “Wow, I’m dating a celebrity!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya looked down sheepishly. “I really didn’t keep up with Bramble. I only knew about the tournament because of...” she trailed off and coughed. “Ahem, yeah. I didn’t know about you until now.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled. “I’m glad I can be a breath of fresh air for you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and fiddled with her charm bracelet. “So, are you going to get me a charm for the mountain?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“They’re beautiful,” she whispered, taking the box and opening it. Freya took the charms out and tried to put them on her bracelet, all while mumbling, “I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''She hooked on the last charm and triumphantly held up her arm. “I did it! I’m so proud of myself.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned back. “Now, the only people left to make proud is my parents.” She groaned. “And am I excited for that.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snorted. “Yeah right. They’re not. They only need me to bring our family name to glory. And-and George...” She shut her eyes. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“He wanted to be a Bramble player too,” she whispered. “You are - were - his role model.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave the barest of nod and a sphere of water appeared in front of them and then exploded, displaying her anger at everything. “He was suppose to start training this summer...” she said softly. “He was so excited when he heard that you were ''him.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Another sphere of water appeared and exploded in Adrean’s face. “Like I said, I don’t keep up with Bramble stuff.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“But you won’t!” Freya said gleefully. “Besides, if you do, I can easily just direct it away from me.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s heart fluttered at the way he said ''I love you. She looked down and played with the bench charm in her bracelet. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned to him, confused. “Hm? Oh, yeah, the bench.” She smiled as she recalled what had happned. '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Um, July the 7th, why?” Freya asked, her brows furrowed. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“Then you better get going,” Freya told him, then kissed him. “Bye, Adrean. I’ll see you later!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“So you’ve been talking about me, huh?” Freya asked with a smirk. “But sure, I’ll go with you. Maybe I’ll learn something.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya snickered. “I guess you’re the last one out of all of them to get a girlfriend?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smirked at him. “Everyone’s mindeset changes after they’ve met me.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''When they arrived, Freya looked around with wide eyes. “Um, are you sure that this is a good Idea?” she whispered to Adrean. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head. “No, it’s just that...” She pointed to the Bramble team. “I have never seen such violent boys!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Adrean did NOT just leave her alone with a bunch of maniacs. No way. Still, she took a deep breath and waved. ”Hi, I’m Freya, it’s nice to meet you guys!” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''A very muscular boy came up and studied her, then said, “I gotta say, Adrean has pretty good taste in women!” He and the rest of the team laughed. Freya, meanwhile, forced on a polite smile, but she was fuming silently. She was SO going to kill Adrean when he got back. Whenever that was, anyways. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya turned to Adrean and through gritted teeth told him, “Oh no, not at all! We’re becoming ''great ''friends!” Her eyes, however, were birning and silently telling him, ''After we leave, you are SO dead. 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I’ll just be over there,” she said, walking to the benches. “Let’s see what you guys got!” Freya called. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat with her arms crossed, trying hard to look unimpressed. No way was she giving Adrean the satisfaction of seeing that. '''FREYA KYLAN: Despite her best efforts, her jaw dropped after seeing Adrean play. He really did live up to all her expectations. She quickly shut her mouth, hoping that Adrean hadn’t seen her. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya noted all the tips Adrean was giving. Maybe it would help her the next time she played Bramble. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya smiled sweetly at him. “What do you think?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head. “Adrean, darling, if you think we can “talk this out,” then you really don’t know me at all.” She grabbed his ear and hissed, “When we leave, you are ''so ''dead. You got that?” Freya released him and gave him a innocent smile. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya raised a finger. “Hush, I’m busy planning your murder and how to cover it up. Let me plan in peace, and enjoy your life for the last few minutes your living it.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Oh, go be a gentleman and leave me alone again!” she called after him, then fell back onto the bench, arms crossed, her scowl scaring any team members near her away. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya glared at him, got up, and stomped away. She turned back and yelled, “Are you going to stand there gawking like an idiot or will you move?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya threw him a dirty look. “Use your brain, Adrean. What do you think?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“They didn’t do anything, and I would have been even more mad if you had taken me to the change Room!” Freya hissed at him. “So just drop it, okay?” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''The kiss melted all of her anger. Freya playfully glared at him. “What makes you think I’m not?” she asked in a teasing tone. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya waved him off. “I’m sure I’ll find someone. Or I could just revive you and kill you again if you’re actin like an idiot.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“You do ‘t have to act like an idiot for me to plan your murder,” she told him. “you can do other stuff too, like if you tickle-“ Freya clamped a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t tell him that. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head. “Nowhere,” she whispered, slowly backing away from him. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Oh no. Now he would figure out that she’s ticklish ''everywhere. “Adrean, Adrean stop!” she squealed, laghing like a maniac. “Stop, stop!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“''I ''- will - kill - you,” Freya hissed out between deep breaths. “Don’t say - I didn’t - want you.” She rolled over so that she was facing him and glared. 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya huffed. “Flattery will get you nowhere.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“But your truth is a compliment to me, which is basically flattery,” she pointed out. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? That’s great, Adrean! I expect tickets too.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned. “I, Adrean Cledwyn, accept you offer. On one condition,” she added. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya brought her lips to his ear and whispered, “You’re paying for the dinner we’re going to have after.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya rolled her eyes. “It’s not a royal banquet, it’s a dinner date. So no formal dressing. Casual, got it?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya grinned at the name. “Let’s see, I have a certain Bramble player’s beheading to attend, so make sure that all the preparations are ready!” '''FREYA KYLAN: “Where are we going?” Freya asked as she fell into step beside him. FREYA KYLAN: 'Freya reaches out and touched the bark of the tree. “They must mean a lot to you, right?” she asked in a soft whisper. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya intertwined her fingers with his and tilted his chin so that he was looking at her. “As long as I’m here, you’ll never be lonely, you got that? I’ll always be here for you.” She rested her forehead against his and whispered, “Always and forever. I promise.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave him a small smile. “Oh, but this is a promise I intend to keep.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya stared at her clenched fists in her lap. “Maybe,” she finally said. “Or maybe not.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya leaned her head on his shoulder. “I hope you’re right, Adrean. I really do.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“I . . . I guess I am, here with you,” she whispered with a soft smile. “He would have. Just like Zain would have wanted me to be happy too.” 'FREYA KYLAN: '“I don’t see why not,” she said and grinned. “Let’s go!” 'FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya frowned at the seemingly deserted house. “Is your home usually empty?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sat on the couch opposite to him. “I don’t think she’s here either. The place is way too quiet...” She glanced around. “Eother That, or she’s spying on us right as we speak.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya brushed his hair off his forehead. “Is that so? Hm, it must be nice knowing you can do stuff without having to worry about someone watching your every move.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya burst out laughing. “God, no, Adrean. It’s just that me and George had this game where we would pretend to be what humans called spies, and spy on each other, and at the end of the week, whoever found out the most secrets won.” She smiled at the memories. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya tilted her head at him. “Really? Why?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya sighed. “Adrean, you don’t need to fix my problems for me. I’m not a damsel in distress. I can handle my problems my self.” She gave him a smile. “Though it’s really sweet of you to care.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya leaned her head back on the couch. “I’ve learned the hard way that no matter what you do, you won’t be loved by everybody you want. That’s just the way life is.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya laughed, then laced their fingers together. “I’m sure your father loves you too, Adrean. He just, I guess he doesb’t know how to show it, so he pushes you to be a better person.” She blew a strand of hair away from her face. “No parent hates their child, not even your father.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Hurt graced her features, but Freya quickly covered it up. “Oh, um, okay,” she whispered softly, studying the ends of her hair. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya bit her lip as she watched Adrean leave the room. She hated the fact that a parent could hurt a child so much, and was angered by the fact that Adrean didn’t want to talk about it. He was shutting people out, and that was terrible for him. She decided to confront him when he came back. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''After sitting in silence for goodness knows how long, Freya had enough. She got up and jerked Adrean to his feet, giving him a glare that could have killed all life. “All right, that’s enough!” she snapped at him. “You have been quiet for too long! That isn’t like the Adrean I know.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“Your precious food ''can wait,” she spat out at him. “But the fact that you keep pushing people who want to help you away cannot! You’re not the only person with issues with your parents, and it’s time you understand that! You’re not a special case because your father doesn’t support you in your dreams. And it’s not helping you by turning cold, is it? It’s not helping you by taking your anger out on-on me, is it?” Her voice broke. “I want to help you, Adrean. I ''can ''help you, if you just let me in instead of pissing me off every single freaking time!” Freya was now yelling, her glare hard enough to make death proud. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not being noble by keeping your problems to yourself. You let me talk to you about my problems, so why can’t you do the same? Answer me that. Why?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '“If that’s the case, then the least you can do is tell me that you don’t want to talk instead of turning into a monster!” Freya shouted, blinded by her anger, not realizing what she had just said. '''FREYA KYLAN: Freya clamped hand over mouth, realizing what she had said. But then taken aback by Adrean‘s words. Freya blinked back tears and shook her head. “Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are ''just like the rest of them.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya let out a cold laugh. “You think that you didn’t mean the world to me? That your smile could light up my day, that your laughter is the best sound I could hear? That every time I see you, all the pain and heartbreak I’ve gone through went away?” She stepped back. “I guess this proves that you did. And that, despite what you think, is more than I can bear.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya dug her fingers into her palms. “I’m not worth that much love,” she told him in a cold voice, her eyes brimming with tears. “So don’t. Just don’t feed me lies. I’ve heard enough of those in my life. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Despite wanting to melt into the hug, she pushed him away and whispered, “Don’t, Adrean. I’ll hurt you. You don’t deserve that, especially after all you’ve gone through. So let’s just forget everything and move on, all right?” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya’s heart broke. Did she really just break up with Adrean? Because it seemed like it. And it also seemed like he didn’t care. So she mumbled, “Okay, then I guess it was nice knowing you,” and turned to leave. '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya gave him a blank look. “You literally just broke up with me. How do you expect me to stay?” '''FREYA KYLAN:' Freya stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. She wiped her years and said, “you are so clueless sometimes, it’s actually funny.” '''FREYA KYLAN: '''Freya shook her head, a smile on her lips. “Don’t worry about that. So, you didn’t actually break up with me?” Her voice was wary yet hopeful. Category:Roleplay Page